This invention relates to base markers for baseball diamonds. In the past, base markers have been made of sand bags or similar filled bags which are liable to be punctured by the players' spikes and which are relatively difficult to carry and to store. Such bags are also difficult to secure to the ground because they have no rigid surface that a spike or peg may be attached to.